Karev Anatomy - saison 2
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Suite : Karev est Arthur ont enfin accepté leurs sentiments réciproques. Mais la route qui mène au bonheur est semée d'embuches, et l'avenir n'est jamais certain. De nombreuses épreuves les attendent encore. Rires, pleures, trahisons, promesses, ruptures, pardon. Leur amour tiendra-t-il bon au cœur de l'action, au Seattle-Grace Mercy-West ? Et leurs amis sauront-ils les soutenir ?
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Je sais que la fin de Karev Anatomy vous avait laissé un peu frustré, et je m'en excuse une fois encore.**

**Mais finalement, j'ai pu régler mes affaires plus vite que prévu, et me revoici donc avec, comme promis, la "_saison 2_" de Karev Anatomy**

**Il reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire avec cette histoire, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle continuera de vous plaire.**

**Alors, ceci étant dit, voici déjà le prologue, la suite suivra prochainement ^_^**

**En vous remerciant de votre patience et votre fidélité,**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : _Les personnages (à l'exception d'Arthur) ainsi que l'univer de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartiennent pas. Il sont la propriété de Shonda Rhimes, et des studios ABC. Je n'écris pas à une fin lucrative, et je ne touche aucune commission pour ce récit._**

* * *

><p><strong>Karev Anatomy<strong>

**Saison 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**Meredith : **__Nous autres, Médecins, sommes habitués à lire les signes annonciateurs…_

La forêt s'étendait, immense, à perte de vue. Elle était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop, s'était inquiétant. Il n'y avait, comme seul élément perturbateur, que le son d'un cailloux frappé contre une tôle. Ce fut sans doute ce bruit qui réveilla en sursaut Arthur. Ça, où l'infernale douleur qui le tiraillait dans les entrailles.

Sa première réaction fut, lorsqu'il eut ouvert les yeux, de regarder en tous sens. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, sa vision était en partie troublée, mais il constata qu'il était entouré d'arbres. Que faisait-il ici ? Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait une horrible sensation de flottement. Il essaya alors de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici.

_Ceux qui précèdent le décès de l'un de nos patients…_

Il se souvenait de l'avion, d'avoir fermé les yeux une petite seconde car il était tard, et après… Soudain, il se rappela d'avoir entendu comme une explosion, puis d'avoir été éjecté de son siège violemment vers l'avant. Il avait ensuite vu… Le vide. Rien que le vide tout autour de lui. Puis le sol, se rapprochant inévitablement.

Son corps avait traversé l'amas que formaient les branches des arbres, le fouettant, le coupant, mais ralentissant sa chute. Ensuite, était venu l'impacte, suivit d'une douleur immense. Et après… Après, il avait purement et simplement plongé dans l'inconscience. Et dans un sens, il aurait peut-être préféré que cela dure plus longtemps.

_Pourtant, malgré notre aptitude à remarquer ce genre de choses…._

Il voulut faire un mouvement pour se relever, car il était en position assise contre un arbre, mais une vive douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé, et soudain, le gout du sang lui parvint en bouche. Prenant enfin conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se résolut à baisser son regard sur le point d'origine de la douleur. Et lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui causait de tels tourments, son cerveau s'arrêta une seconde, et il murmura :

-Non…

Une branche de sapin, épaisse mais souple, encore sertie de ses épingles, s'enfonçait profondément dans son abdomen. Et le traversait de par en part, ressortant dans son dos. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa, ses idées s'embrouillèrent, et la panique le gagna entièrement, comme une vague qui emportait toute sa contenance et sa réflexion.

_Nous restons incapables de remarquer, de détecter…_

Il se mit à hurler, plus de peur que réellement de douleur. Un cri perçant, qui s'élança dans la forêt, sous la cime des arbres, mais ne rencontra aucune réponse. Il ne restait ici-bas que le silence, la douleur, la panique, et la solitude. Incapable de se calmer, Arthur Newton continua de hurler, les larmes montant à ses yeux, le goût du sang se répandant dans sa bouche.

_ Lorsque la fin est proche pour nous-mêmes…_

La seule pensée qu'il parvint à se formuler était d'une incroyable ironie, presque dérisoire au vu de la situation actuelle :

« _Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ! »_


	2. Chapter 1 : Bouleversements - partie 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Un grand merci à Margot19, Granotte, et Cognard pour leurs review. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Au fait, Margot. Je suis désolé, j'ai vu que tu avais mis le dernier chapitre de "Encore plus fort que des aimants" en ligne, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu de temps pour aller le lire. Promis, maintenant que j'en ai, je vais foncé le faire, et te laissé un commentaire final digne de ce nom ^^**

**Voilà, à partir de ce chapitre, on reprend là où la première saison c'est arrêtée (ce qui signifie que vous ne saurez pas ce qui arrivera à Arthur avant trèèèèès longtemps (niark niark)).**

**Enjoy ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement – première partie<strong>

Alex et Arthur étaient dans l'ascenseur qui montait du parking privé à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Arthur était un petit peu tendu, un sourire presque niais sur le visage, tandis que Karev semblait déterminé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son compagnon, et lui esquissa un sourire. Newton le lui rendit. L'ascenseur allait arriver à destination, et le noiraud demanda d'une voix calme :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

-Crois-moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi sûr de moi, répondit simplement Karev.

Après avoir dit cela, il tendis la main, et prit celle d'Arthur. La clochette tinta, et les porte s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée du Seattle Grace. Prenant tous deux une grande respiration, car il y avait encore une légère appréhension entre eux, ils sortirent de la cabines, marchant à un même rythme en direction du comptoir d'accueil.

Ils ne prêtèrent absolument aucune attention aux regard intrigués ou médusés des autres personnes présente dans le hall. Il y avait Bailey, remplissant un dossier, qui les regarda s'approcher avec de grand yeux abasourdis ; Meredith, en civile, terminant sa garde et prête à rentrer, qui esquissa un immense sourire en les voyant ainsi ; Georges, qui laissa tomber sa pile de dossier car son cerveau court-circuita une seconde ; Yang, qui manqua de recracher son café, prêt du distributeur des bancs d'attentes ; et Lexie, qui poussa un petit cri joyeux depuis l'étage pour exprimé sa joie de les voir ainsi.

Se lâchant enfin la main en arrivant au niveau du comptoir, Arthur (rubicond) salua Miranda, qui les fixait toujours sans pouvoir bougé visiblement, tandis que Karev demandait déjà ses dossiers à la secrétaire, qui le regardait avec tout autant de surprise.

Newton demanda les siens, légèrement mal-à-l'aise tout de même. Et il le fut bien plus lorsqu'Alex se tourna vers lui, sa pile de classeurs sous le bras, et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, _smack_.

Arthur sursauta légèrement, et se plaqua la main sur l'emplacement du baiser, inconsciemment. Il regarda ensuite son amant s'éloigner vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les vestiaires des résidants. En même temps, il sentait le regard de Miranda posé dans son dos, et hésita à se retourner. Mais il travaillait avec elle aujourd'hui, et il lui fallait bien se décider à devoir subir ses remarques.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna lentement vers elle. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était limite bouche-bée et le fixait intensément. Arthur soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit et lança :

-Allez-y, dites-le !

-Vous… réussi à articuler Bailey en reprenant contenance. C'était quoi ça ?!

-Et bien… hésita Arthur, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je crois que l'on appelle ça « être en couple ».

En arrière plan, Cristina, qui venait d'entendre cette réplique, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tombant à la renverse dans un canapé. Meredith, qui l'avait rejointe pour lui dire quelque chose, secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-En couple, répéta Bailey, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Toi et Karev ?

-Oui, soupira encore Arthur, tout en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

Il s'écoula un petit instant de silence. Bailey fixait intensément son résidant, comme si elle cherchait à déceler où était la blague. Mais elle n'en décela pas sur le visage d'Arthur. Soudainement, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jeune homme s'attendit à une remarque à la Bailey, bien acerbe, ou un sermon bien senti comme elle seule en avait le secret, mais elle se contenta de lâcher, en se reconcentrant sur son dossier :

-Ca explique pas mal de choses… Enfin, félicitation à vous deux.

En fait, à l'intérieur, elle était en pleine ébullition, malgré sa contenance. Elle avait envie de se mettre des gifles à elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer les signes, elle qui savait tout sur tout le monde dans cet hôpital. Les crises de colères d'Alex, le trouble existentiel d'Arthur, la mauvaise humeur d'Izzie. C'était pour cela en fait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ?

Peut-être parce qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait songé que Karev puisse se retrouver dans une situation où il devait choisir entre une fille ou un mec. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Lui, le tombeur, le Don Juan de ces dames… Enfin, elle aurait pu s'en douter le jours où elle avait eu cette fameuse discussion avec Alex, et qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était avec Izzie, mais qu'une autre personne l'attirait. Quelle cruche elle avait été sur ce coup là !

Enfin, ils semblaient heureux, en arrivant ce matin. C'était plutôt agréable de voir Karev souriant pour une fois. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde vraiment, même si ça la troublait un peu pour l'instant. Mais elle s'y habituerait. Elle espérait juste que toute cette histoire n'allait pas leur apporter de nouvelles complications. Que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Parce que sinon, elle voyait déjà arrivé la catastrophe.

-Dans quel service sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? interrogea Arthur, la faisant soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et le fixa.

-Cardiologie.

-Pardon ? interrogea Arthur, sursautant légèrement. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place en cardio depuis que le Dr. Hahn est partie. Le Dr. Petigrow est seul, et il a déjà trois internes et deux résidants sur le dos, d'après votre planning de hier...

-Ferme-la est suit moi ! ordonna Bailey (juste avant de se tourner vers Cristina, qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver contenance). Yang, toi aussi !

La jeune femme salua Meredith, et se dirigea droit sur eux, tandis que Miranda prenait déjà la direction des escaliers.

-Vous allez aller vous changez en vitesse, et je veux vous voir tous les deux à l'hélico-port dans dix minutes. J'ai une surprise de taille pour vous.

-Une surprise, fit Yang, visiblement intriguée par les mots cardiologie et surprise placés dans la même phrase.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous la méritiez, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Yang et Newton échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils abandonnèrent Bailey en chemin pour aller se changer. Dans les vestiaires, ils n'osèrent pas trop discuter. Ils étaient encore avec le souvenir de leur dispute de la veille. En réalité, si on leur demandait séparément, sans doute avoueraient-ils, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'y pensaient plus du tout, mais leur fierté personnelle, ainsi que leur rivalité légendaire, les empêchait de passer par-dessus. Pour le moment du moins.

Arthur se demandait comment la jeune femme réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, la veille, en allant voir le Chef Webber à la suite de leur querelle. Sans doute le giflerait-elle en le traitant d'imbécile. Il fallait dire que ce qu'il avait demandé à Richard était totalement en dehors des principes de l'Asiatique. Mais totalement en adéquation avec ceux d'Arthur. Enfin, elle l'apprendrait en temps voulu. Comme les autres.

Une fois changé, ils longèrent le couloir, et rejoignirent l'ascenseur qui donnait accès au toit de l'hôpital. Dans la cabine, une fois les portes refermées, Yang hésita une seconde encore, puis se risqua à demander, riant à moitié :

-Alors, toi est Karev, c'est vraiment vrai ?

-Ouaip, soupira profondément Arthur en se tournant vers elle, les bras croisé.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Aussi vrai que je me tiens en face de toi.

Yang le fixa, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et pouffa finalement, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire face à la situation. Son confrère la fixa avec dédain, et leva les yeux au plafond. Cette réaction l'agaçait, mais il pouvait comprendre. C'est vrai que la situation avait quelque chose de cocasse. Lui, Arthur Newton, dernier arrivé de la bande à Meredith, avait réussi l'exploit en moins d'une année, de faire douter Alex Karev (alias Don Juan) sur sa sexualité, et de remporter haut la main la bataille pour son amour (que tant d'infirmières et d'internes avaient perdu avant lui). Il avait même réussi à remporter la victoire alors que sa compétitrice directe n'était autre que la super bombe blonde de l'hôpital. Isobelle Stevens. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Et il l'était, pour tout avouer.

-Et vous avez déjà fait des trucs ? questionna Yang, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

C'était une question un peu indiscrète, et posée sans aucune subtilité. Comme à son habitude en somme. Arthur hésita un instant à répondre. Lorsqu'il fut décidé, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut à ce moment que tinta la clochette de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se fixèrent un instant alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Et dans cette fraction de seconde, voyant l'air déçu de Cristina, le jeune homme articula à son attention :

-Oui.

Et il descendit de l'élévateur d'un pas calme, sous le regard abasourdi de Yang, qui l'observa s'éloigner avec la bouche légèrement bée. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle finit par réussir à se reconcentrer lorsque Miranda la hua pour lui indiquer de les rejoindre.

Au dessus de l'hôpital, un hélicoptère était en train de descendre. Et il contenait la fameuse surprise dont avait parler Bailey. Le véhicule aérien se posa, les pâles ralentirent dans un bruit quasi assourdissant, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant descendre une personne que Yang reconnu tout de suite, son cœur faisant un bon de joie. Newton la reconnut également, et esquissa un sourire. Miranda, elle s'était déjà approchée, et tendait la main à la grande femme couleur café qui avançait verre eux.

-Docteur DeGrandpré, je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi vite ! s'exclama Bailey, pour couvrir le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

oOoOoOo

Karev grimpa les escaliers, et lança un dernier regard en arrière, sur le hall. Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement se poser sur Arthur, qui venait d'entamer le dialogue avec Bailey. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? ça ne lui ressemblait carrément pas de s'exposer autant face à tout le monde. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être, inconsciemment, pour se prouver à lui-même que sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Oui, ça devait être ça. Un moyen de se forcer à accepter lui-même son choix de la veille. Maintenant que tout le monde savait (ou ne tarderait pas à le savoir par le _radio-couloir_), il ne pouvait plus faire machines arrière. Lui et Arthur était EN COUPLE. Point à la ligne. Et si ça déplaisait à quelqu'un, si quiconque se permettait la moindre remarque, il lui casserait la figure.

Il atteignit le vestiaire, et ouvrit la porte, se sentant presque léger. Mais cela fut de courte durée lorsque son regard tomba sur Izzie, terminant de s'attacher les cheveux, assise sur le banc. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il sentit le malaise l'envahir. Elle avait les yeux légèrement bouffis, entourés de grandes cernes, et son teint était pâle. Assurément, elle n'avait pas fermé l0oeil de la nuit. En l'apercevant, elle se leva d'un bond, le dévisageant sauvagement, avec une colère quasi meurtrière. Karev soupira, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Izzie, je suis désolé pour toi…

Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ces excuses bidon. Elles ne changeraient rien à la décision prise. Et pour l'instant, elle était particulièrement vexée. Après tout, elle lui avait déclaré l'aimé. Sincèrement, en tête-à-tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Et il lui avait répondu « ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi ». C'était vraiment blessant. Surtout pour elle.

N'étant pas franchement décidée à l'écouter débiter des absurdités sur le fait que ça ne changeait rien à l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle, elle préféra attraper sa blouse sur le banc, et partir, en le bousculant au passage. Alex la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, et son cœur se serra légèrement, ce qui s'exprima par une grimace de colère sur son visage.

Agacé, bien que comprenant intérieurement la réaction de la blonde, il se dépêcha de se changer, et sortait des vestiaires quand Yang et Newton y arrivaient. Il fit juste un petit signe de la main à Arthur, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction contraire. Il se faufila à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la mine. Bailey l'avait mis avec le Dr Hunt aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences, il n'y avait encore rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Juste une adolescente qui nécessitait des points de suture à une arcade ouverte. Lexie s'en occupait déjà. Karev s'approcha d'Owen, qui remplissait un dossier de fourniture.

-Ha, Karev, bonjour, le salua le rouquin en levant à peine les yeux de ses papiers.

-Dr. Hunt, lui rendit Alex avec un léger hochement de tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-On a une ambulance qui va arriver dans un instant. Une vieille dame qui c'est brisé la hanche en glissant au supermarché. Rien de très trépidant, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bipe l'ortho et prépare-toi à intervenir.

- Tèrs bien, soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

Franchement, s'il n'y avait que ça aujourd'hui, ça allait être chiant à en crever. Et pourtant, il avait de l'énergie à revendre après la nuit qu'il venait de passé. Alors qu'il commençait à revêtir la veste de protection jaune, Owen l'interpella encore.

-Ha, au fait Karev…

-Oui ?

-J'ai appris pour toi et Newton…. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Troublé, Alex se dût passer toute son énergie pour ne rien laissé transparaitre sur son visage, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et balbutia un « merci » hésitant. Le traumatologue lui accorda un bref sourire, puis se tourna vers l'entrée des urgences, car le son des sirènes de l'ambulance résonnait au loin.

Karev se sentit étrangement troublé. Il savait que les infos allaient vite dans cet hôpital, mais là, 4a faisait à peine vingt minutes… Son regard tomba sur Lexie, qui lui fit un grand sourire, et il comprit alors. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été mise au parfum la première, avec Derek, la veille. Il se jura de l'étrangler un peu plus tard, mais pour l'heure, il bipa Torres, et rejoignit Hunt dehors.

oOoOoOo

-Docteur DeGrandpré ! sursautèrent Yang et Arthur en voyant débarquer la belle cardiologue.

-Ravie de vous revoir, Dr Yang, salua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, avant de se tourner vers l'autre en lui tendant la main. Il ne me semble pas avoir été encore présentée. Vous êtes ?

-Heu, fut surpris Arthur, encore un peu sous le choc de ce face à face inattendu. Dr Arthur Newton.

-Vous êtes également résidant j'imagine.

-Ils sont de la même année, précisa Bailey à leur place pour couper court à la présentation.

-Je vois, fit la femme couleur café.

-Le Dr Webber vous attend dans son bureau pour les dernières formalités, ajouta Miranda, toujours très calmement.

-Très bien, fit Aveline avant de se tourner vers l'hélicoptère. Tu viens Desmond ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le véhicule aérien, d'où descendit l'étudiant qui l'avait accompagné la fois précédente. Mais la stupeur fut au rendez-vous lorsque les employés du Seattle Grace se rendirent compte que son bras était immobilisé par une attelle, et qu'une de ses jambes était plâtrée. Le petit groupe échangea des regards stupéfaits, mais Bailey défia les deux résidants de son regard dur pour les inciter à la décence.

-Cristina, Arthur, fit l'étudiant avec un pâle sourire, s'accrochant à sa béquille.

-Newton, aide donc Desmond veux-tu ! ordonna calmement Miranda en interrogeant le Dr DeGrandpré du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea Yang, qui observait l'étudiant avec stupeur.

-Vous ne regardez sans doute pas les nouvelles, soupira Aveline en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a eu des conflits à Fasmay Hill, ajouta simplement Desmond. De gros conflits, menés par un cartel fou du nom d'Abbas, qui ont dégénéré.

-La ville est à sac, renchérit Aveline qui couvait son protéger du regard. Il y a eut pas mal de blessés, quelques morts…

-Heureusement, le problème est réglé à présent, tenta de dédramatisé Desmond, qui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil roulant que venait d'amené Arthur.

-Tu trouves que c'est réglé ! s'exclama Aveline, semblant succombé à une colère profonde. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

Elle se détourna les yeux brillants, se taisant, les mains crispées. Desmond soupira, tandis que les trois autres échangeaient une nouvelles fois des regards surpris. Après un court silence, la cardiologue repris la parole.

-Excusez-moi. Toute cette histoire nous a pas mal secoués.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça, Dr DeGrandpré, se risqua soudain à demander Cristina, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Bailey, mais que venez-vous faire ici ?

Aveline déglutit difficilement, prit une grande respiration, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus rester à Fasmay Hill, nous y avons trop perdu, je n'arrive plus à m' concentrer… Et Richard m'a dit que vous n'aviez toujours pas de responsable à votre service de cardiologie…

La bouche de Cristina s'entrouvrit, et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller de joie. Est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ce qu'elle pensait que sa signifiait ?

-Alors, balbutia-t-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion, ça veut dire que vous… ?

-Je serais ravie de vous transmettre mes connaissance, Dr Yang, approuva simplement Aveline d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi qu'à vous Dr Newton, et à tous les étudiants de ce CHU.

-Ceci étant dit, le Dr Webber vous attend, rappela Miranda.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva la cardio-chirurgienne. Je vous suis Dr Bailey.

-Vous deux, pendant que je conduis le Dr DeGrandpré voir le Chef, amené Monsieur Miles aux admissions.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Arthur.

-Ma venue a un prix, ajouta Aveline en se dirigeant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

-Un prix, bredouilla Yang, qui ne comprenait pas.

Mais la femme mocca ne répondit pas. Miranda le rejoignit, et l'ascenseur se referma.

-Le prix, c'est moi, soupira Desmond, assis sur son fauteuil.

-Quoi ? interrogea Arthur en le regardant.

-Ma main est foutue, et je ne pourrais probablement jamais exercer la chirurgie. Mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle avait de grand espoir de m'avoir comme apprenti. Et il parait que vous avez une chirurgienne en ortho qui fait des miracles.

-Heu, ouais, Callie, approuva Cristina en échangeant un regard avec Arthur.

-Et quel est le rapport ? questionna encore ce dernier, croyant comprendre à quoi voulait en venir l'étudiant.

-Aveline accepte le poste. Mais seulement à condition qu'on me soigne, aux frais de l'hôpital. Le Dr Webber à céder, il y a une semaine.

Cristina et Arthur se regardèrent soudainement. Et un long silence s'installa, les mettant mal à l'aise.

-Alors, on y va ? interrogea après un moment Desmond, souriant malgré la situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Alors ?<em>_**

**__Je sais, pas grand chose ici, mais mise en place mes amis, mise en place (clin d'œil)__**

**__A bientôt pour la suite !__**


End file.
